random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe 42 - Algiverse
Against The Sun - Theme of the Algiverse pre-apocalypse. ---- Universe 42(aka. Algiverse) was a fictional universe created by Eternulli. Unlike many other universes on the wiki, Algiverse was made through repeated worldbuilding through roleplay and has since expanded to be large enough to be its own. Algiverse was a large, although loosely populated universe with one prime explored planet, despite having the technology to expand further. However, a cataclysmic event meant the destruction of nearly everyone in the universe, leaving the survivors to hurriedly flee the universe. The only thing stopping the destruction from spreading further is the combined strength of two people... Description Locations Characters The Tempest The sole survivors of the apocalypse, The Refuges consist of the Elites and the shambled remains of the stronger force of Algiverse. Named after the ship they occupy, the Tempest 115. The Elites The Elites were considered the most powerful mortal heroes of the time. Lead by Grey, the small group is consisted of him and White and Black whom were mentored by him. Grey is the captain and driver of the Tempest 115 and is the de-facto leader of The Refuges. * Grey -''' Captain of the Tempest 115, the Dragonseeker, de-facto leader of The Refugees. Generally calm and blunt. Wields a simple sword and shield, but is assisted by his dragon Aeneas in battle. Expert proficiency in all weapons. * 'White -' Snarky and brutal with his words, tends to express himself. Commands an army of nanobots by mind. * 'Black -' Easygoing and humorous, can turn savage in an instant. Wields double electric armblades and can air dash - run on air. The Shambles Out of 24 people, only 12 remain. Having lost their friends, they vowed to protect other universes lest they fall to the same fate, and to one day reclaim Universe 42 as their home and bring revenge to their fallen comrades. Alive= * 'Lavender -' Dark and secretive, but her loyalty shows no bounds. Prefers shurikens and using shadow magic. * 'Olive -' Uncertain at times, is a bit of a coward, but is very enthusiastic if interested. Has a box full of self-crafted automations and has two dual blades for close range fighting. * 'Yellow -' An idiot. Is always up to something. Has two paralysing tasers and a natural boost in speed. * 'Purple -' Questions everything, is forever curious, always demands to know what's going on. Has a vest full of various damaging potions and a heavy reinforced shield for attack AND defence. * 'Lime -' Sarcastic, a prick, secretly a memer. Fights with um... a stick. However, he has immense physical strength and durability which makes up for it. * 'Pink -' Generally cheery and optimistic, but prone to having bad breakdowns due to being hit the hardest from the apocalypse as three of her friends died. Has a bow which can fire both healing and normal arrows. * 'Indigo -' Always tries to lighten the mood, is a bit clumsy. Holds internal scarring from the apocalypse and tries to support Pink the best she can. Wields a trident with side blades, and can create shockwaves to break and push things back. * 'Green -' A bit blunt and direct. Has a fighting spirit that can never be quelled. Can ride air currents to fly and attack with fans. * 'Tangerine -' Literally dead inside. Has a staff that can summon in minions in all different forms to fight for her. * 'Maroon -' Originally very rude and often a nuisance, but has since significantly quietened down and was now almost scarily quiet. Likes to be in control of the situation. Has a gun that can switch to fire literally any form of ammunition. * 'Sunshine -' Has a leader stance, likes to take initiative but always respects majors. Has become much more determined since the apocalypse. Has mecha wings and rocket boosters, and a staff which its powers still haven't been fully discovered. * 'Nav -' Not officially part of the Shambles, but is still a survivor nonetheless. Prefers to try and remain happy when he can even in the worst situations, is an excellent motivator. Has four boomerangs he can conjoin to create larger weapons, and has ferrokinesis after Director granted him it when he was under extreme danger. Also wields Magenta's hammer due to picking it up right before leaving. |-|Deceased= * 'Blue -' Quiet and undomineering. Used a magic paintball gun that could harden paint instantly into deadly canonballs. Could also create minions made of paint. * 'Cyan -' * 'Tan -' Often attempts to take the role of a leader, if usually somewhat successful but rather forgetful. Has the Creative Mode Block which allows him to summon in blocks instantly and break them instantly as well. * 'Red -' Seeks to defend his friends, is extremely harsh on those he considers enemies to the point of pursuing relentlessly. Used Gaster Blasters. Yes. Sans' Blasters, although he can't teleport, throw people around or use his bone related attacks. Don't ask. * 'Orange -' * 'Navy -' Straightforward and honest, usually tunes out(literally) during a scene. Had two whips and a speaker box that could stun enemies. * 'Gold -' * 'Turquoise -' * 'Heather -' Slightly on the cold side, is direct with her approach into all situations. Launches balls of dark energy at opponents. * 'Forest -' Acts very impulsively and rushes into fights without thinking. Stubborn and wants his way. Uses summoned drills to launch at enemies. * 'Brown -' * 'Magenta -' The Overlords * 'Director -' The Guardian of Reality, the first of the two Overlords. Gets annoyed very easily, although ironically the more level headed of the two. Has equivalent to admin powers and can change things in reality at will. * 'Amanda -' The Paladin of Fantasy, the second of the two Overlords. Loud and unafraid, takes risks and is impulsive. Has ridiculous telekinesis and mind control abilities, and is able to summon and manipulate inanimate objects, such as emotion. ** Contrary to her title, Amanda does not necessarily govern 'magic' or other concepts outside what is considered 'real'. Instead, she covers most aspects of the universe Director cannot influence, such as other people's minds. *** which she expresses dislike for doing and instead just likes to throw buildings at people apparently * '''Rainbow(previously Nexus)' -' The Cheater of Existence, the de-facto Third Overlord who cheated reality to get in. Commands all elements present in the universe, has also gained a power boost recently after obtaining the Orb of Reality. Is the harbourer of the apocalypse and is currently locked in eternal battle against Director and Amanda. * Cytus(real name Melia) - The Timeline Warden, a mysterious entity who claims to have a close relation to Rainbow. Currently resides alone in a dimension between all of the timelines of the multiverse, with no one outside able to remember her. Her real name in unpronounceable outside of her home, the Nowhere, only being registered as a string of redacted letters and numbers with no coherent meaning. Not exactly like it matters anyways, because to outsiders - even the Overlords, maybe even the Creators - she is non-existent. Others * Carnelian * Cotton * 'The Storm -' A mysterious group Cyan, Turquoise and Magenta were a part of. Not much is known about them, except that they're known for hopping universes. History Trivia * Despite having very similar names, Nav has no real relation to Navy other than being friends. ** Nav's name is actually short for Navigator. His original concept name was Scout but it was scrapped. * Most of the stickmen who died were actually scrapped due to similarities or direct clashes they had with existing characters in SAFF. ** Cyan, Turquoise and Magenta were scrapped due to belonging to someone else. Cyan also removed due to sharing the same name with Red's Mirror. ** Red is a clash with, well... Red. ** Weapon. Clashes. Everywhere. *** Gold has a lightsaber(404) *** Navy has electric whips(Finite) *** Forest has drills(Elodian) *** i can go on forever ** Bad design(sorry Heather) ** Some were literally RNG'ed off because there were just way too many stickmen ** Even so there's still a few clashes, such as having 2 Maroons. Gallery directorr.png|Director, The Guardian of Reality. directorglitch.png|Version with glitch spear. amanda.png|Amanda, The Paladin of Fantasy. rainbow.png|Rainbow, The Cheater of Existence. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight